Supervivientes II
by Txitxas
Summary: Continuación del fic "Supervivientes".


Todos los derechos sobre la serie y los personajes son de Gainax y los creadores de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Esta historia se ha escrito sin ánimo de lucro y no genera ningún beneficio.  
  
Quisiera dedicar esta historia a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito o dejado mensajes pidiendo una continuación del fanfic "Supervivientes". Gracias a ellos ha sido posible este nuevo fic, así que todo el mérito de esta historia es suyo.  
  
  
  
SUPERVIVIENTES II  
  
  
  
-Shinji, llevamos caminando tres días siguiendo la costa y no hemos encontrado nada- refunfuñó Asuka al sentarse en una roca a descansar mientras el chico recogía unos mejillones de las rocas.  
  
-Alguien debe de haber quedado- se limitó a contestar como cada vez que Asuka se emperraba con ese tema.  
  
Se acercó el tercer niño hasta su compañera de fatigas con la camisa a modo de bolsa llena de mejillones y los dejó en el suelo. Asuka había encendido un fuego mientras Shinji iba en busca de la cena y ahora contemplaba cómo este limpiaba los moluscos con una pequeña navaja que se habían encontrado por el camino.  
  
-Shinji, dime la verdad... ¿me hubieras estrangulado en la playa hace tres días?-.  
  
El vivo recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en el Tercer Impacto hizo que dejara de rascar la concha de un mejillón para observar a la chica con detenimiento.  
  
-Cuando estuve en medio de todo aquello, recuerdo que te pedí ayuda y no quisiste dármela. Cuando desperté a tu lado y comprendí lo ocurrido, pensé que había sido por tu culpa- le contestó -pero cuando me acariciaste la cara...-.  
  
Asuka se acercó hasta Shinji y le dio en las manos mirándole con bastante enfado.  
  
-¡Siempre pidiendo ayuda!- exclamó -¡nadie podía hacer nada sin ti pero el gran héroe siempre pedía ayuda!-.  
  
Shinji se incorporó bastante sorprendido por la actitud de Asuka -¿qué te pasa ahora?-.  
  
-Llevamos caminando tres días por la costa en busca de alguien que haya quedado con vida después de lo que pasó y no ha pasado una noche en la que no te haya oído llorar. ¡Estoy harta de tus lloros!. ¿Comprendes?. Dijiste que ibas a ser un hombre, pero por lo que veo esas palabras se las llevó el viento-.  
  
-Pero yo...- intentó balbucear el chico.  
  
-Piensa en lo que te digo. No quiero tener que estar cuidando de un niño- puso cara de asco al decirlo -mañana por la mañana, cada uno de nosotros seguirá su propio camino-.  
  
Asuka se fue a dormir al otro lado de la hoguera sin probar bocado. Se tumbó todo lo larga que era en la arena y se tapó con una manta que habían encontrado por el camino. Normalmente, los dos dormían juntos para aprovechar el calor y para paliar la soledad que les atacaba especialmente por las noches.  
  
-Buenas noches Asuka- dijo Shinji acurrucándose lo más posible a la hoguera y también sin cenar.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Asuka se durmió rápidamente después de un agotador día caminando por la costa. Soñó con su madre y en la manera que la había perdido. Tantos años separada de ella para luego cuando la encuentra, volver a perderla y esta vez para siempre. Durante todos esos años había aprendido a llorar en silencio, que la niña que había en su interior llorara por ella mientras la primera era siempre autosuficiente. El sueño de esa noche fue especialmente impactante.  
  
Asuka se encontraba en un banco en uno de los parques de Berlín. Grandes castaños de Indias daban una frondosa sombra a todos los paseantes. Curiosamente Asuka se encontraba vestida con su uniforme de piloto aunque la gente que pasaba a su alrededor no la prestase más atención a si fuera vestida con un traje de civil. Asuka miró alrededor y descubrió a su madre sentada en un banco con un pequeño niño entre los brazos. De repente, la sonrisa que estaba esbozando fue borrada de un plumazo. Salió corriendo hacia su madre esquivando a los viandantes. Frente a su madre, de espaldas, una pareja conversaba con ella muy animada y riendo las gracias del niño. Asuka pasó a través de ellos como una exhalación y cogió al niño levantándolo por encima de su cabeza.  
  
-¡No soy ninguna muñeca!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Claro que no lo eres- dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza. Asuka levantó la cara y vio que se trataba de la cara de Rei Ayanami, aunque su pelo era pelirrojo.  
  
El bebé comenzó a llorar y Asuka le lanzó lejos ante la mirada atónita de su madre. La mujer se levantó como una centella y corrió a recoger al bebé.  
  
-¡Niña!, ¿estás loca?- preguntó el hombre que había estado hablando con la madre de Asuka.  
  
Asuka se giró y vio que era igual a Shinji, pero con varios años más. Se había cambiado de peinado pero seguía siendo como él. La mujer que estaba a su lado cogió al niño que le daba la madre de Asuka en brazos. Lo miró unos instantes y la cabeza sin vida del bebé colgó flácida sobre su brazo.  
  
La madre del bebé era una mujer igual a Asuka, incluso con el pelo un poco más largo que lo que ella llevaba en esos momentos. La mujer se volvió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Por qué quieres estar sola?- preguntó antes de enseñarle la cara del bebé muerto.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Asuka se despertó sudando y con la manta enrrollada a su alrededor. Con la respiración entrecortada miró a su alrededor y vio como Shinji se contraía encogido por el frío nocturno cerca de las pocas brasas que todavía quedaban encendidas. Con cuidado se destapó y se acercó a Shinji sin que este se despertase. Se tumbó a su lado tapando los dos cuerpos con la manta. Al cabo de un rato, Shinji había dejado de tiritar y su repiración era más lenta.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Como cuando estuvo dentro de Lilith decidiendo el destino de la humanidad, Shinji se volvía a encontrar en la ruinosa sala de reuniones de su colegio en la cual había decidido dar otra oportunidad a la gente. Esta vez, Shinji observó todo con curiosidad y en la tarima que tenía en frente Rei salió desde uno de los laterales.  
  
-¿No querías volver aunque te hicieran daño?- le preguntó Rei.  
  
-No sé que hacer para mantener viva la esperanza- contestó Shinji -¿podrías mostrarme el camino?-.  
  
-Si hiciera eso no sería tu camino, si no el mio. ¿Te arrepientes?-.  
  
-No lo sé- fue la escueta respuesta del chico.  
  
Asuka apareció en escena también con aire desafiante y señalándole con el dedo al lado de Rei -¿eres tonto Shinji?. Yo no quiero tu compasión- .  
  
Shinji se encogió en la silla en la que estaba sentado -prometí ser más fuerte... pero es demasiado duro-.  
  
-¿Ya lo has olvidado?. Para disfrutar de las cosas buenas también tienes que aprender a disfrutar de las malas- oyó el chico la voz de Kaji a sus espaldas.  
  
-Sólo tienes que abrir tu corazón- volvió a decir Rei.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Las primeras luces del amanecer despertaron a Shinji y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse tapado con la manta. A su lado, Asuka dormía todavía apretada al cuerpo del muchacho. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a mirar la expresión tranquila de la chica y sintió unos deseos irresistibles de despertarla con un beso, sin embargo no se movió de su sitio.  
  
Asuka sintió el calor del sol en su cara y abrió lentamente los ojos. Ante ella se perfilaron los contornos de los restos apagados de la hoguera. Abrió plenamente los ojos sin creer lo que estaba viendo, o mejor dicho lo que no estaba viendo. Shinji había desaparecido.  
  
Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de él. A medida que pasaban los segundos, su visión se fue enturbiando por las lágrimas y se encogió abrazándose las piernas.  
  
-Ahora estoy sola- murmuró para sí.  
  
Comenzó a llorar en silencio. No es que tuviera miedo a que alguien la viera, si no que era la primera vez en muchos años desde que su madre se suicidara que lloraba.  
  
-¡Asuka!- oyó gritar desde un saliente.  
  
La chica levantó la cabeza y entre las lágrimas que iban saliendo de sus ojos vió la figura de Shinji con el brazo levantado haciéndola gestos para que se acercara hasta él. Asuka se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia Shinji mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la cara.  
  
-¡Asuka, hemos encontrado supervivientes!- exclamó Shinji cuando ella estuvo más cerca.  
  
Shinji señaló una columna de humo que ascendía a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Asuka observó la columna con aire crítico por un instante.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes saber que son supervivientes y no un incendio?- preguntó un poco escéptica.  
  
-Sólo tienes que oler el ambiente- respondió Shinji levantando la cabeza.  
  
Asuka hizo lo mismo y olfateo el aire. Unos segundos más tarde exclamaba -huele a comida-.  
  
-Si huele a comida, es que alguien debe estar cocinando- sentenció Shinji.  
  
Los dos se pusieron en camino aunque en vez de apresurar el paso, lo ralentizaban.  
  
-Asuka... cuando lleguemos podrás irte con quien quieras- dijo Shinji.  
  
Asuka se quedó pensativa antes de pronunciarse ante esa cuestión -Shinji... no quiero que me dejes-.  
  
Recordando las palabras de Rei en su sueño, Shinji aproximó su mano a la de Asuka y ambas se encontraron. Así, juntos, llegaron a unos refugios temporales construidos alrededor de un gran fuego. Un hombre salió de uno de esos refugios y alzó las manos en señal de bienvenida.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos seáis- exclamó.  
  
Asuka volvió la vista hacia Shinji y supo que ya no estaría sola jamás.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..........................  
  
¿Te ha gustado?, espero que sí. Esto lo escribí porque había mucha gente que quería que continuara el fic de Supervivientes. Así que ya está continuado para toda esa gente que quería saber qué era lo que iba a pasar con esos dos.  
  
Como siempre, para cualquier cosa me puedes encontrar en redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
